The Angel That Makes Me Stutter
by LunarEclipse22428
Summary: Bori one-shot made for a fanfic challenge. Beck struggles to recreate a character and Tori tries to help him out with his distressed siutation but can't seem to read between the lines and see the true underlying issue in the situation at hand.


**Okay, I decided to ask for a Bori challenge in an awesome forum and here is the result. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

I looked her dead in the eyes and scoffed as she told me repeatedly how sorry she was for all that had happned, all I had seen. She _kissed_ him! She _kissed_ my best friend! And she thinks that is worth forgiveness, that and a simple apology? An apology lacking depth or any comforting words whatsoever? I couldn't believe this! My serious, hurt expression was left faltering though as I expressed the emotions running through "my" veins. _I can't do this,_ my heart and soul said, my character melting to the ground around me, slipping down my legs and uncovering the real me, a smiling me as I looked into those beautiful, sparkling brown eyes.

"AND CUT!" Sikowitz yelled from the distance, running his hands through the little hair he had left. I closed my eyes and sighed, distressed beyond beief as I struggled far more than my heartbroken role would have been in that scene. Tori threw her head back, running the tips of her fingers through her lucious, brunette locks, walking over to our totally random acting teacher as he called the two of us over. "Now," he began, clapping his hands together and rubbing them against one another before pressing them against his forehead, clearly frustrated with this situation as well. "You," he pointed at me, "need to act like you hate her because you saw her making kissy face with your best friend." He motioned to Tori whenever he said the word her and stated the directions as if they should be the easiest thing to do in the world. I shook my head and walked off as he yelled out that we would continue rehearsals tomorrow.

"Hey," Tori greeted worriedly, laying a hand on my shoulder as I stalked off, even her leather boots clamping against the tile floor with a prenominal rhythym. She gently turned me around, sympathy written across her face as we held onto a soft gaze for about a minute even thouh, as cliche as it sounds, it seemed like it lasted for so much longer before she added, "Are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so freaked out before." She searched my eyes for an explanation and, after not recieving one, she continued, with arms crossed over her chest, "And especially not over a simple character..."

I laughed lightly, noting her compliment toward my acting with sincere appreciation, and responding, "I guess this role is just different." I tried to walk away again but she gripped my shoulder once more and made me face her, a smile gracing her perfect little face as she pressured me to go on, asking how Ky could be any different from any other character I've ever played. "_He's _not the problem," I stated, causing her to give me a look of confusion before her carefree spirit allowed her to shrug it off and focus on the true, primary issue at hand once more. "I just can't do it," I sigh, rubbing my temples, not wishing to dwell on the subject.

"Well, unfortunately, that just won't do. You made a commitment and now it is my job to make one in which I shall help you be Ky as if it is simply second nature to you," Tori confirmed, doing a little bow. "Tori Vega is officially at your service."

* * *

Beck Oliver

Hanging with Tori... Why can't I get this stupid role right? She won't let me have any coffee until I do... :(

Mood: Coffee-deprived :(x2

* * *

"NO!" Tori squealed, pulling my cup of coffee out of reach and giggling as I attempted to retrieve it by making swift, pointless grabs for the amazing beverage. I fell back on the red, leather couch in the back of my RV all dramatically and sighed, depressed. Tori burst out laughing as I sulked, hoping to devour the delicious liquid and savour it sliding down my lungs. "You can have your stupid coffee when we unnerve you!" My head shot up when she called coffee stupid and I defiantly raised an eyebrow as she mentioned how tense I supposedly am. "And don't you dare be all, 'but coffee relieves stress' on me!" she yelped as I raised my pointer finger omnisciently, doing her genetic guy voice.

She turns on the battery powered TV I keep in here and the screen flashes a little, causing the two of us to flinch a tiny bit before we relax in out seats and laugh as a commercial for something called Monkey Bars comes up, a jungle setting in the background as a monkey supposedly nearly passes out from sleep deprivation. I look up at Tori in my slumped state and say, "He wouldn't be so tired if he had some coffee." She rolled her eyes as I grinned like an idiot and we laughed as the commercial ends with an idiotic spokesperson popping out of the thick patch of trees completely out of nowhere, them handing the monkey a granola bar of some sort, the monkey perking up automatically, and a cheap punch line being provided to us and the rest of the bored youth of America.

We looked in each others eyes and I knew by that cheesy smirk stretching across her face that she was thinking something crazy, something that would probably be very entertaining but end in a _big_ mess. She excitedly took her phone out of one of the lightly studded pockets of her grey jeans and started dialing as quickly as her small fingers could, causing me to groan, knowing whom she was calling. "Hello, I'd like to order a box of Monkey Bars if you wouldn't mind?" she asked into her Pear Phone, smiling at me as I could hear the person on the other line respond with delight that they would be over in but a few minutes. When Tori hung up, after reminding the delivery person to bring the box to the RV, not my house, I looked at her with raised eyebrows, notifying her that they would be delivered in a few _minutes_. "Hey, pizzas are typically delivered within an hour or so," she defended, putting her hands up in defence.

A few minutes of singing alongside the voices on my radio later, we heard knocking outside the door to which Tori bounced out of her seat and rushed to the door, paying the delivery guy happily and closing the door expertly before he could hit her with a dumb, lame pick-up line. I laughed as she avoided the failure of a flirt with grace and lifted the box of the odd project onto my the floor directly in front of me. She looks at my face and squeals, opening the box like a little kid would the with the very first present they came across on Christmas morning. When the true product is revealed to my eyes, she graps one of the top ones in her hands and her eyes are hooked onto it like it's the most wonderful thing on the face of the earth, sending us both into a fit of giggles.

"What are we going to do with these, by the way?" I asked, getting one of my own out, about to take the wrapping off and see the contents in which were inside. She rolled her gorgeous orbs at me and stated we were going to eat them. I chuckled, a scoff errupting from within my throat, "Obviously." I fully unwrapped the food and bit a chunk of it off, relishing in the mix of flavors I was granted with. We both ate a few before we found ourselves just as perky as the monkey had been in the commercial. Hard to believe, but the material used within the commercial was not entirely hyperbolized. Tori bounced in her seat, laughing uncontrollably at nothing in particular, causing me to join in in the laughter.

"Do you know what I really want to do right now?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in anticipation. I somewhat nervously pressured her to go on, to which she replied, "Lets go on a water balloon-throwing montauge!" She threw her hands up in the air and leaned foward in excitement, eventually falling to the floor beside the box, which led to an idea forming in my mind.

* * *

"MONKEY BAR BALLOON MONTAUGE!" we screamed, running around my neighborhood with a bucket of small, orange balloons filled with a tiny bit of water and a few crumbled up Monkey Bars in each one. We threw them at all of the houses, a few kids coming outside and following us, joining in on the foolish actions, despite the protests coming from each and every one of their parents. Tori accidentally poked a hole in one with her nail before she had the chance to throw it and as some water flowed throughout the opening, she put the balloon over her mouth, letting it slip into her throat, smiling like mad. It was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen, even with a crowd of angry adults chasing us.

After about an hour longer of throwing Monkey Bar balloons everywhere in sight and a few more hours of cleaning up the result of that event, we came back into my RV and crashed for around five, maybe ten, minutes before Tori suggested we attempt the scene I'd repeatedly been having troubles with again. I tiredly flexed my muscles before getting into my character, allowing my face to become that with signs of sincere depression etched across it. "How could you?" I whispered to her, "Eli" biting her lip as regret washed over her. "How?" I repeated louder, causing her to flinch slightly, suddenly quite aghast. I tried to move onto my next line but I couldn't continue as I faced that look of fear in her eyes, whether it be real or not. I pulled her into a hug, running my fingers through the her soft curls.

"You know you failed again, right?" she asked, allowing her face to fall into the crook of my neck. I nodded solemnly, running my tongue across my lips and closing my eyes, distress once again having been put into play. When we broke apart, Tori looked at her phone to find the time and it was getting pretty late so she decided to start home. I opened the door for her and waved as she walked into the depths of the outside world, a bland blue decorating the sky as evening slowly turned into night. I suggested I drive her home but she rejected my offer, stating that her walking home would not be a problem, even after I pointed out how far it truly was. "I'll be fine," she confirmed before starting off, grasping a clump of hair at the top of her head as she continued on her way.

I sighed, closing the door when she was finally out of sight and sitting on the couch, head in hands. "Why can't I get this right?" I groaned irritatedly. _You know why,_ I thought to myself. And I really did. Either I smiled from coming face to face with such a beauty or I couldn't handle putting her through something like that, the fact that it's only her character not even crossing my mind. I suddenly found myself wrapped up in thoughts, memories, of us. The day we met... _that coffee incident, _I thought, mentally chuckling as I finally drank some coffee. Then there was the alphabetical improv situation in which we... _kissed_, and everything up to now, including our recent almost-kiss. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in my face, frustrated as I remembered that heartbreaking moment... but, then, I came across something Sikowitz had mentioned earlier, just before all of the Platinum Music Awards junk came up. _Tori... BacksTori... Backstory! _I grabbed a paper and pen from my bedside table and began scribbling down unnecessary notes before I found myself staring blankly at the thin sheet. K and Y...

_Too short, Beckette,_ I thought to myself, crumbling up the paper and throwing it into a trash can across the room. I grabbed another one and tapped the tip of the pen against my fluffy head, absorbed in thoughts before I began writing once more, hope that the lettering would be more meaningful in the end absorbing me.

_**B- British: **in rememberance of the Great Sikowitz Sleepover_

**_E- Emotion: _**_for all of the many emotions I have had to pursue with my serious acting career_

**_C- Creative: _**_reguarding the classic line, "Apples are falling out of my butt."_

**_K- Kissing: _**_a hopeful note I deeply wish someone will come across someday and be able to read between the lines_

**_O- Openhearted: _**_noting my realization toward how Tori would never be so... unTori-like and how I at least attempted to help her out and just be her again without the slghtest bit of a regret weighing her down_

**_L- Laid back: _**_an evident trait of mine with the exception of when I was very irritable, having had to deal with an unbelievably annoying cricket in my RV_

**_I- Intelligent: _**_a viewership I hope people see in me when I note my perspectives of acting, such as, "Acting is really about not acting at all, but letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments..."_

**_V- Victorious: _**_for having achieved many of my big goals in life, such as being accepted into Hollywood Arts_

**_E- Energetic: _**_for the way I get when I have, or at least what people tell me is, TOO MUCH coffee_

**_R- Real: _**_referring to the fact that I am undeniably REALLY in love with the angel that is Tori Vega_

* * *

**And here it is! I hope you liked it! :3**


End file.
